


Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La sera prima avevano cenato da Daiki e Yamada. Era stato davvero piacevole, tanto che s’era fatto più tardi del previsto, e i loro amici avevano detto loro che se non gli dispiaceva dividere il divano, si sarebbero potuti fermare a dormire.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru

**Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru**

**(Ogni volta in cui siamo l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, ci sovrapponiamo)**

Quando aprì gli occhi, Yuya impiegò del tempo per ricordare dove si trovasse.

La prima cosa che sentì, fu un dolore sordo al braccio. Le gambe gli facevano male, e così anche la schiena, e per un momento pensò che la vecchiaia finalmente l’avesse raggiunto.

Quando riuscì ad aprire meglio gli occhi e concentrarsi, si rese conto che non sarebbe rimasto paralizzato per il resto della vita.

Yuri era premuto contro di lui, completamente steso sul suo braccio, e dormiva come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo.

E lì la mente di Yuya si accese, e ricordò.

La sera prima avevano cenato da Daiki e Yamada. Era stato davvero piacevole, tanto che s’era fatto più tardi del previsto, e i loro amici avevano detto loro che se non gli dispiaceva dividere il divano, si sarebbero potuti fermare a dormire.

Aveva un po’ più senso, adesso. Quella che era sembrata una buona idea qualche ora prima – Yuya era troppo stanco e aveva bevuto un po’ troppo per riportare sé stesso e Yuri a casa – si stava adesso mostrando in tutti i suoi problemi.

Sentendo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di farsi amputare il braccio se l’avesse lasciato ancora lì, cercò di muoverlo un po indietro per sottrarlo a Yuri.

Inutile a dirsi, il suo piano fu un fallimento totale.

Mentre lo tirava spostò il delicato equilibrio che avevano trovato sul divano prima di mettersi a dormire, e Yuri scivolò in avanti; Yuya dovette avvolgere il braccio libero attorno a lui per evitare che cadesse, e così lo svegliò.

“Che diamine...” bofonchiò il più piccolo, mettendosi improvvisamente a sedere. E, per quanto gli dispiacesse averlo svegliato, Yuya sospirò di sollievo mentre si assicurava di poter ancora muovere tutti gli arti.

“’giorno.” disse poi al fidanzato. “Mi dispiace tantissimo di averti svegliato. Stavo solo cercando di muovermi, e... beh, suppongo che questo divano non sia fatto per farci dormire due persone.”

Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre anche lui aveva problemi a ricordare dove si trovassero.

“Stavo dormendo benissimo.” ribatté. “Non è stato per niente piacevole.” tornò a stendersi, spingendo via il braccio di Yuya e accontentandosi di mettersi ancora più vicino a lui. “Che ore sono?”

Con qualche difficoltà Yuya raggiunse il cellulare sul tavolino, e una volta che ci riuscì fece una smorfia.

“Sette e trenta.” informò il più piccolo. “Vuoi provare a dormire ancora un po’?” chiese.

Yuri scrollò le spalle e si voltò, per cercare di trovare una posizione più comoda.

“Non credo che ci riuscirei. Non adesso che sono sveglio.” disse, appoggiando la schiena contro il petto del più grande, mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza dal bordo del divano. “Possiamo restare ancora un po’ così? Non credo di riuscire a muovermi.” mormorò, afferrando le braccia di Yuya e portandole davanti a sé, allacciando le dita con le sue.

Yuya sorrise, dandogli un bacio leggero sulla nuca.

“Non mi dispiace nemmeno un po’.” gli sussurrò in un orecchio, sistemandosi meglio sotto la coperta.

Usò la mano che Yuri non aveva preso in ostaggio per accarezzare i capelli del più piccolo in un movimento continuo, e dopo un po’ cominciò a pensare che Yuri si fosse sbagliato, e si fosse effettivamente riaddormentato.

E lo pensò fino al fatidico momento in cui il più piccolo decise di spingere indietro i fianchi e _gemere_.

Yuya si raggelò per un istante, ma poi scelse di fare del proprio meglio per ignorarlo. Sapendo quanto piacesse a Yuri quel tipo di coccole – doveva essere stato un gatto in una vita precedente – lo addusse a quello e continuò con quanto stava facendo.

La seconda volta in cui accadde, non poté più ritenerlo un incidente.

“Yuri...” mormorò, intendendolo come rimprovero. Quello che venne fuori fu un verso lamentoso, che provava l’effetto che gli aveva fatto.

Non poteva vedere il viso di Chinen, ma era certo che stesse sorridendo.

“Cosa?” chiese il più piccolo, innocentemente. “Mi stavo solo godendo il trattamento, nient’altro.” e con quello, spinse nuovamente i fianchi indietro, e questa volta incontrò una resistenza interessante. “Come te, vedo.” aggiunse, il divertimento chiaro nella sua voce.

“Lascia che ti fermi subito.” gli disse Yuya, facendo del suo meglio per alzarsi da quella posizione angusta. “Yamada e Dai-chan si sveglieranno fra poco. Faremo colazione e torneremo a casa, dove puoi _goderti_ quello che vuoi. Sono certo che ti possa comportare bene fino ad allora.”

Yuri rimase fermo per qualche secondo, e Yuya cominciava seriamente a sperare che si fosse arreso, quando il più piccolo si tirò su in un unico agile movimento e gli montò a cavalcioni.

“Non credo di riuscirci.” si lamentò; la nuova posizione gli permetteva di torturare Yuya ancora meglio. Il tessuto leggero dei loro pantaloni non faceva niente per ripararlo dal modo in cui Yuri si muoveva su di lui, dondolando lentamente, le mani contro il suo petto.

“Yuri.” tentò di nuovo, ma dovette fermarsi a mordersi la lingua.

Dannazione al suo ragazzo e dannazione al suo conoscerlo così bene da farlo cedere nel giro di secondi.

“Dobbiamo solo essere molto...” Yuri si abbassò, baciando lungo il petto di Yuya. “Molto...” si mosse più in basso, mentre la sua mano slacciava i pantaloni del più grande. “Silenziosi.” concluse, poi alzò gli occhi su Yuya e ghignò brevemente, sparendo sotto la coperta.

Silenzioso, aveva detto.

Yuya lo maledisse mentalmente più e più volte, e si portò una mano alla bocca da mordere nell’esatto momento in cui sentì il primo tocco della lingua del più piccolo sul suo sesso.

Patì la lentezza volontaria di Yuri, la chiara provocazione, mentre gli passava la lingua sulla punta senza fare molto altro.

Yuya avrebbe urlato, se avesse potuto.

Quando Yuri finalmente decise di fare qualcosa di concreto, comunque, si accorse del fatto che forse era anche peggio.

Gemette il più discretamente possibile, e si vendicò su di lui spingendosi dentro la sua bocca.

Non sembrò affatto una gran punizione per il più piccolo, che continuò a lavorare su di lui come se Yuya non stesse facendo niente.

Qualche minuto dopo, quando Yuya poteva già pregustare l’orgasmo, Yuri si tirò completamente indietro; ancora una volta, l’autocontrollo di Yuya fu messo a dura prova.

“Yu!” sibilò, cercando di mantenere la voce bassa.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse il più piccolo, emergendo da sotto la coperta. “Non sembrava giusto farti venire in quel modo. Dopotutto, sono stato io ad avere l’idea.”

Yuya respirò a fondo, poi fece una smorfia.

“Non abbiamo niente, Yuri. Come diamine vuoi che...”

“Delicatamente.” lo interruppe Yuri, con uno sguardo sia divertito che di sfida, e Yuya lo trovò la cosa più bella e imperdonabile che avesse mai visto in vita propria.

Gli ci volle un altro paio di secondi per calmarsi, poi portò la mano alla bocca del più piccolo. Yuri, comunque, la spinse via.

“Non c’è tempo.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Dicevo sul serio quando ho detto ‘delicatamente’, Yuya.” lo avvisò.

Takaki strabuzzò gli occhi, andando nel panico.

“Non puoi seriamente pensare che...” fece una smorfia. “Non abbiamo mai...” ma parve non riuscire a completare una frase, non con quello che gli stava chiedendo il più piccolo.

“Rilassati, Yuuyan.” gli disse Yuri, qualsiasi forma di ilarità sparita dalla sua voce, mentre si liberava dei pantaloni e tornava a cavalcioni del più grande. “Sta’ lì, sii carino e tieniti forte.”

In qualche modo Yuya pensava che dovesse essere Yuri a tenersi forte, ma tutto ciò che fece fu passare una mano tra i capelli del più piccolo e tirarlo vicino a sé, baciandolo a fondo.

Per una volta, Yuri gli lasciò fare come credeva.

“Per amor del cielo, Yuri.” gli disse non appena si allontanarono. “Se è troppo, cerca di non essere il solito testardo. Non sono felice di questa cosa.” gli disse, cercando di sembrare il più serio possibile, nonostante continuasse a spingere involontariamente i fianchi verso l’alto.

Yuri scosse la testa.

“Stai per esserlo.” mormorò. Poi si tirò indietro, portando una mano dietro di sé all’erezione di Yuya, portandosela contro l’apertura.

Era surreale. Yuya rimase il più fermo possibile, lasciando che Yuri si comportasse in base alle sensazioni del proprio corpo, ma era incredibilmente dura.

Pensava che non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito ad andare oltre l’entrata, ma non importava quanto cercasse di negarlo Yuri, _era_ ostinato, e dopo qualche momento riuscì a fare breccia.

Lo sguardo sul suo viso sarebbe stato sufficiente perché Yuya si alzasse e lo costringesse a scendere, ma ancora si sforzò di rimanere sdraiato.

“Yuri...”

“Sto bene.” il più piccolo quasi ringhiò, poi fece una smorfia. “Sto bene.” ripeté, a voce più bassa. “Mi serve un minuto. Ho detto che ci potevo riuscire, non che sarebbe stato semplice.” aggiunse, serrando gli occhi e prendendo un respiro profondo. Dopo qualche altro istante, si abbassò un poco di più.

E nel mentre Yuya si sentiva...

Non sapeva dire esattamente come si sentisse. Era la cosa più stretta che avesse mai sperimentato in vita propria, così tanto da fare quasi male, e anche la più eccitante, e sperava sinceramente che Yuri avesse ragione e ce la potesse fare, perché era sul punto di esplodere. E voleva che accadesse esattamente in quel modo.

Gli ci volle quello che parve un secolo, ma alla fine Yuri era seduto su di lui, la soddisfazione che andava a mischiarsi al dolore sul suo viso.

“Te l’ho detto che potevo farcela.” sussurrò, la voce spezzata, e pur dispiacendosi per lui, Yuya trovò che fosse la cosa più eccitante dell’universo.

“Non ti può piacere sul serio.” gli disse, la sua voce non in condizioni migliori.

“Mi piacerà presto.” promise Yuri, alzando gli occhi per guardarlo e sorridendogli, probabilmente volendo rassicurarlo.

Yuya respirò a fondo e scosse la testa, dubbioso. Per sicurezza, portò una mano al sesso del più piccolo, iniziando ad accarezzarlo pigramente, per distrarlo dal dolore.

Sembrò funzionare, in qualche modo, e presto Yuri gemeva di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi e la testa gettata all’indietro.

“È così fottutamente intenso.” mormorò, cominciando a muovere lentamente i fianchi. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, fa un male dell’inferno ma... allo stesso tempo, è come se non t’avessi mai sentito così prima d’ora. È così _crudo_ , così grezzo... posso sentire ogni singolo centimetro di te dentro, è davvero sbalorditivo.” continuò, aumentando leggermente il ritmo.

“Se continui a parlare, Yu, non sono certo di riuscire a restare fermo.” lo informò Yuya, stringendo i denti.

“Bene.” disse Yuri, sporgendosi in avanti e baciandolo, nel modo più sensuale possibile. “Non voglio che lo faccia.”

E pur essendo ancora preoccupato, era tutto il permesso di cui aveva bisogno Yuya.

Portò la mano libera al fianco di Yuri, tenendosi stretto e spingendo verso l’altro per andare incontro ai movimenti del più piccolo.

Colto alla sprovvista nonostante l’avvertimento, Yuri gemette a voce alta, incapace di trattenersi.

“Yuri!” lo rimproverò Yuya, lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata verso la porta.

“Mi dispiace.” ansimò il più piccolo. “Mi dispiace, non ho potuto… è così...” deglutì, abbassandosi di più. “Scopami, Yuya. Devo venire, presto.” sibilò.

Yuya obbedì, e si spinse ancora una volta verso l’alto; questa volta, Yuri si assicurò di restare il più tranquillo possibile. Seguiva i movimenti del più grande, tirandosi su e lasciandosi ricadere, apparentemente ignaro del dolore adesso.

“Andiamo, Yuu.” spronò il più grande. “Non ci stai nemmeno provando.”

“Voglio ancora avere un ragazzo, dopo.” ribatté Yuya, frustrato. Quello che voleva davvero, quello che il suo corpo _anelava_ , era di lasciarsi andare e scoparsi Yuri come voleva, ma sentiva di non potere. Qualcuno in quella relazione doveva preoccuparsi della salute di Yuri, dopotutto.

“Ce l’avrai, te lo prometto. È così bello, Yuuyan, non riesco più nemmeno a sentire il dolore.” si leccò le labbra, e Yuya riconobbe alla perfezione l’espressione sul suo viso. “Andiamo, Yuuyan.” gli disse, più lascivo. “Vuoi che implori? Vuoi che t’implori di sbattermi dentro il cazzo? Perché lo farò se devo.” cercò di andare più veloce, mentre la presa di Yuya su di lui era ancora abbastanza forte da tenerlo fermo. “O forse stai perdendo tempo perché vuoi che Dai-chan e Ryosuke ci becchino, eh? Vuoi che vedano come sono quando ti cavalco, quanto mi faccia impazzire il fatto di non riuscire a pensare a nient’altro mentre mi scopi?”

Yuya spinse leggermente più forte, e accelerò il ritmo sul sesso del più piccolo.

“Yuri...” lo avvisò, senza uno sforzo eccessivo.

“Non provarci nemmeno, come se non ti piacesse.” continuò Yuri, la voce più pesante. “Dio, Yuya, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi senta _pieno_ in questo momento. Ce l’hai già abbastanza grande di per sé, ma in questo modo sembri fottutamente _enorme_. Non capisco perché non l’abbiamo mai fatto prima.”

“Non so perché abbiamo scelto il divano di Daiki e Ryosuke per provarci la prima volta.” commentò Yuya. La strategia di Yuri stava funzionando, e stava andando più veloce adesso, ma non servì a far chiudere la bocca al più piccolo.

“Perché lo volevo, Yuu. Perché volevo che mi aprissi in due, perché una volta che comincio a pensarci non posso aspettare. Perché ho...”

“Yu!” lo fermò Yuya. “Ci sono quasi.”

“Anch’io.” Yuri roteò più velocemente i fianchi, andando incontro alle spinte del più grande. “Andiamo, allora, Yuuyan. Voglio sentirlo. Voglio sentirti venire il più a fondo possibile. Dammelo, Yuuyan, solo...” e non riuscì ad andare oltre, perché i suoni successivi furono confusi e incomprensibili, e pochi secondi dopo sentì Yuya venire dentro di sé, la sensazione abbastanza intensa da scatenare anche il suo orgasmo.

Continuò a muoversi sul più grande finché non fu troppo. Yuya non ricordava di averlo mai visto così scomposto dopo un orgasmo, né ricordava di essersi mai sentito così.

Avvolse le braccia intorno a lui e lentamente lo aiutò a scendere, vedendolo fare una smorfia e sospirare di sollievo quando si stese accanto al più grande.

“Sei certo di non essere rotto?” gli mormorò Yuya in un orecchio, sentendolo ridacchiare.

“Non ancora. Ti farò sapere quando riprenderò contatto col mio corpo.” scherzò.

Yuya stava per dire qualcos’altro, qualcosa che voleva esprimere tutta la sua preoccupazione, ma fu improvvisamente interrotto.

Uno strillo che andò molto vicino a rompere il muro del suono li spaventò, ed entrambi saltarono su dal divano.

“Vi ammazzo!” furono le prime parole di senso compiuto che Yamada riuscì a dire dopo una lunga serie di versi sconnessi. “Pervertiti, a chi diamine verrebbe mai l’idea malata di...” si fermò quando Daiki si unì a loro, ancora piuttosto assonnato.

“Ryo-chan? Che succede, perché stai gridando?” chiese, sbadigliando.

“Te lo spiego subito perché! Questi due hanno deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea svegliarsi e... e...” guardò Yuya e Yuri, che si erano discretamente ripresi e avevano indossato nuovamente i propri vestiti. “Sul nostro divano.” concluse, oltraggiato.

Daiki fece una smorfia e li guardò.

“Sul serio, ragazzi? Non potevate aspettare di tornare a casa?” chiese, scuotendo la testa, incredulo.

“È tutto quello che hai da dire?” chiese Yamada. “Io sono segnato a vita e tu gli dai una tiratina d’orecchi?”

Yuya poteva vedere da lontano un miglio che Daiki voleva ridere, e si congratulò mentalmente con lui quando non lo fece.

“Cosa vorresti che facessi, Ryo-chan? Non possiamo _davvero_ ucciderli, sai? È illegale, finiresti in prigione e mi mancheresti troppo.” ghignò. “Per non parlare del fatto che rovinerebbe ancora di più il divano.”

Yamada dilatò le narici e strinse i pugni.

“Non ti preoccupare, quello non è più il nostro divano.” sibilò. “Voi due ci dovete un divano nuovo. Oggi.” disse poi, rivolto a Yuya e Yuri.

“Yama-chan, sul serio, ci...” cercò di dire Yuya, ma il più piccolo non lo lasciò concludere.

“Non voglio nemmeno starti a sentire.” lo interruppe, poi si diresse a passo pesante verso la cucina.

Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Allora, suppongo abbiate fame. Chi vuole la colazione?” chiese, come se non fosse successo nulla.

“Certo, da’ loro da mangiare! Vuoi dargli anche una medaglia per quanto si sono comportati bene?” gridò Yamada dall’altra stanza, e questa volta Arioka non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.

Yuri fece un sorriso sornione e si alzò in piedi.

Con qualche difficoltà, notò Yuya.

“Fare colazione sarebbe fantastico, Dai-chan. Grazie mille.” dichiarò, poi si diresse cauto verso la cucina; solo per dare fastidio a Ryosuke, Daiki e Yuya ne erano certi.

“Allora...” disse Daiki a Yuya, che sembrava piuttosto a disagio senza Yuri accanto a condividere la colpa con lui.

“Vi comprerò un divano nuovo. E mi dispiace. E non è stata del tutto colpa mia, Yuri mi ha chiesto di...”

“Non voglio saperlo.” il più piccolo scosse la testa. “Ti faccio un po’ di caffè. E direi che non è il caso di parlarne mai più, che ne pensi?”

Yuya annuì, grato.

La pensavano allo stesso modo, per sua fortuna.

Ma comunque, non importava. Era certo che né Yuri né Ryosuke avrebbero lasciato che nessuno di loro dimenticasse quella deliziosa e decisamente imperdonabile mattina.


End file.
